Betrayed
by Svettstrumpa
Summary: Kagome betrayed the group by joining Naraku just to prove that she isn't weak. Has Kagome really joined Naraku or is it a plan to get the jewel back? Hints of NarakuxKagome and InuYashaxKagome. InuYashaxKikyo
1. Chapter 1

A furious 19 years old Kagome ran away from the scene she had just witnessed. InuYasha and Kikyo doing it.

Kagome wasn't sad, just furious. Kagome was not in love with InuYasha any more, she had given up on that when she turned 17 but still she didn't like to catch them in the act.

She walked in the forest to a hotspring, she sat down and stared at her reflection. She had changed a lot this past few years she had been here. She wasn't the little schoolgirl anymore she was a grown woman. Her long raven black hair that reach down right under her butt, iceblue eyes and a body shaped like a hour glass.

Then she looked at her clothes, her style sure had change, she didn't wear her school uniform any more. She wore a pair of black leather pants that followed her shapes perfectly, she had a red tank top that showed of her flat stomach and perfect round breasts, a black leather coat and a pair of black high heels.

Her cloth wasn't the only thing that had change, she could fight now. She know how to use all her miko powers, she know how to fight both with sword and without. Kagome had been practicing together with Sesshomaru and Kaede. Still InuYasha insisted on protecting her when they was fighting demons for shikon shards. Even Miroku and Sango thought that she was weak and needed protection. But not Sesshomaru he knew that Kagome could protect herself, Sesshomaru had joined the group, no one knew why and InuYasha didn't like it but they needed the help.

'I'm not weak any more InuYasha and I will show you that. I will be the one that collects the shikon jewel' she thought, she was erupted by a dark aura that was familiar to her, Naraku.

She turned around to see him smirking at her. "What do you want Naraku?" she asked

"My, my…you have change Kagome" he said still smirking. Then Kagome got an idea, if she want to show InuYasha that she wasn't weak. She would have to join Naraku and kill InuYasha and the rest of the group. She looked at Naraku and he stared back at her. So many things has change about her. She was no longer a human child, she was a woman, a very beautiful woman. Her aura was darker and more powerful. This made Naraku curious, what had made Kagome change so much?

Kagome stood up and walked to Naraku. "I want to join you" she said staring into his purple eyes. Naraku was suprised but did not show it. "Very well Kagome. But what have made you change your mind about me? Why do you want to leave that stupied halfbreed and join me?"

"I want to show InuYasha and the others that I'm not weak any more" she replied. He laughed evily. "As you wish...come with me" he said and offered her his hand, she took it and they disppeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Naraku sat in a throne in the main room of his castle, Kagome stood in front of him while Kagura, Kohaku and Kanna stood on each side of Kagome.

Kagura stared at Kagome with curiosity and hatred. 'Why is Kagome here' she wondered.

"Kagome will join us from today" Naraku said staring around the room waiting for a reaction. The only one that reacted was Kagura, she stepped forward. She stood next to Kagome.

"And why is that" she asked, you could hear the hatred in her words.

"Because I say so" replied Kagome.

* * *

Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru sat around the fire. Well Sango and Miroku sat around the fire, Sesshomaru sat near the fire leaning to a tree watching when Rin, Shippo and Jaken played a game called torment master Jaken.

InuYasha and Kikyo came walking from some trees. Sesshomaru turned around to stare at his half brother. "WHAT" screamed InuYasha

"Hn, Can't you be more careful when you go off to do you thing…I could hear you" he said sounding annoyed.

"Well excuse me!" said InuYasha angry. And they started to fight, nobody bother to stop them, that was Kagomes job but she wasn't there. Kikyo sat next to Sango and looked around the camp.

"Where is Kagome?" she asked.

"She left for a while. To be honest I'm a bit worried, there are a lot of demons in this forest" replied Sango. Sango stood up and started to walk in the direction that Kagome had left in.

"Kagome? Kagome! KAGOME?!" screamed Sango while she walked in the forest looking for Kagome.

At camp

Rin and Shippo was still playing torment master Jaken. And InuYasha and Kikyo was annoying Sesshomaru by kissing each other. Miroku stood up.

"I'm going after Sango" he said but nobody seemed to hear him. And he walked away following Sango. He found her rather fast.

"How did you found me?" she asked surprised. "My dear Sango, I will always find my one true love" he said and hugged Sango. Sango blushed and then suddenly she felt that someone was grabbing her ass. "PERVERT!" she screamed and slapped Miroku on the cheek.

They continued to looking for Kagome. After awhile they gave up and they went back to the camp. "InuYasha, we need your help to look for Kagome" said Sango. "And your help to Lord Sesshomaru"

"Keh!" replied InuYasha and stood up.

They started to look for Kagome, even Rin, Shippoand Sesshomaru helped.

Sesshomaru was the one that looked the hardest for Kagome. How much Sesshomaru hated to admit it, he respected the miko and had even taught her how to fight and Rin had come to see Kagome as her own mother. So he had to accept her, he had even joined her to fight Naraku.

His idiot brother and the others came with the package. Sesshomaru stopped in his search. He had found her scent and it was mixed with another scent, Narakus scent. He growled.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru" asked Rin.

"I have found the miko" he replied.

Soon came InuYasha and the rest of the group. InuYasha growled. "Naraku got her"

"I know, brother" said Sesshomaru.

And they started to fight once more, well InuYasha was calling Sesshomaru names as they walked back to the camp.

* * *

"So what you plan to get the rest of the Shikon shards, my dear?" Naraku asked as he hugged Kagome in his bed (cloth on).

"I plan to use my female charms" she smirked and got up of the bed.

She walked to the door, turned around to face Naraku, who was still lying in bed. "Don't wait up" she said and disappeared.

* * *

A whirlwind appeared and stopped. In its place stood Koga and looked around. "Kagome?" he looked surprised. "Where is mutt face?" he asked.

Kagome smiled and walked over to him. "I left him, Koga I want you…I love you" she said and pressed against him. "Ka-Kagome?! What are you doing?" he asked and seemed very nervous.

Kagome took his hand. "Come with me, Koga" she said and walked away to the nearest village. They rented a room.

"Kagome, what do you want to do?"

Kagome sat down on the bed and smiled. "Come over here, Koga" she said and put her hand next to her. "Come and sit next to me, Koga" she said.

Koga walked over and sat next to her. "So?" he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, Kagome kissed him and push him into lying position.

She broke the kiss and smirked. "Sleep well!"

"Wha-t?" he fell asleep. Kagome removed the jewel shards in his legs. "Hm? Might as well kill him. Just in case he run into InuYasha and the others." She said and after that she killed Koga. And he disappeared in a pink light. "See you soon"

* * *

Naraku sat in a dark room, observing Kagome with the help of Kannas mirror. He couldn't help to feel a bit jealous, when she kissed the wolf.

Kagome appeared in front of him and bowed. "Naraku, here's the shards…now it's only the once InuYasha got and the one in Kohakus back" she said and handed over the shards to him, he accepted them, took out the defiled Shikon jewel and the shards mended together.

"Excellent work, Kagome" he said and smirked.

"Thank you milord" she rose up and walked away. Naraku couldn't help to chuckled darkly as she walked away. 'This will be entertaining' he thought and started to plan the demise of InuYashas and his group.

* * *

"Do you smell that? It smells like Kagome" told InuYasha as the neared a village, he sniff once more. "And that mangy wolf"

Sesshomaru walked through the village. "No sign of them" he said to the group.

Out of know where Naraku and Kagome appeared in a forest near InuYashas camping place.

"This will do fine" said Naraku. "Now go and do your things, my dear"

"Yes, Naraku" Said Kagome and changed her cloth to the once she used to wear, her school uniform and she started to run. "Help! Help!" she fell over, she stood up and started to run again. "INUYASHA! SESSHOMARU!" she screamed.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome and ran towards her. So did InuYasha. "Kagome is close and she in danger!"

Sango and Miroku sat on Kirara while Rin, Jaken and Shippo sat on AhUn. They flew towards Kagome.

Sesshomaru got to her first. She was unconscious and bleeding a lot. He picked her up and started to walk back to camp. Kagome smirked and blasted him with purifying energy. He flew in to a tree, he was unconscious.

Then InuYasha and the rest of the group arrived. " KAGOME! Are you alright?" asked Sango as she jumped of Kirara.

"What happened to him?" asked Miroku. Kikyo went to Sesshomaru and examined him. "His been hit with purifying energy" she said and stared at Kagome. "She did this!" she said and pointed at Kagome.

"Guess my secrets out" she said smirking, her cloth changed back to the red tank top and black leather pants. "You can get out now" she shouted out.

Naraku appeared next to her. He chuckled.

InuYasha growled and took out Tessaiga. "Want have you done too Kagome?" InuYasha growled.

Naraku chuckled. "He have done nothing!" Kagome replied. "I choose this. I'm tired of being treated like I'm weak! I can defend myself! I know how to fight!" she yelled at them. She created a orb around her and Naraku.

An energy force was released from the orb and sent everybody flying in different directions. InuYasha and Kikyo in one way. Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo and Jaken another. And Sango, Miroku and Kirara flew into a clearing.

* * *

Kirara caught Miroku and Sango before the hit the ground. "What happened?" asked Sango as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Kagome!" shouted Miroku. Kagome walked out from one of the trees. "Hello!" she said sounding uninterested in them. She stopped right in front of them.

Sango looked at Kagome. "Kagome, this is not you!"

"Big sister!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Kohaku?" Sango turned around to face him. He was smiling, running towards her with open arm. She ran to him but he ran past her. "Big sister" he said happily and hugged Kagome.

Sango started at them, she was about to cry. "No! Kohaku!" she said and started sobbing. Miroku embraced her and comforted her.

"Big sister, that woman. Who is she?" Kohaku asked staring at Sango.

"I don't know, little brother. Look closer you might recognize her" she said as she hugged him once more.

Kohaku looked at Sango and concentrated, an image in his mind appeared, he was killing people and the woman was there. He was afraid and back way from both Kagome and Sango. "No, big sister. Make it stop! That woman, she is scary!" he said to Kagome.

Kagome laughed darkly and walked to Kohaku. Kohaku started to scream in fear. "STOP IT!" demanded Sango, she was still crying.

Kagome placed her hand on Kohakus back. "Sango, do you know what happens when I remove the shard from his back?" she chuckled.

Sango shook her head. "Not only will he remember what he did, he will also die and the last thing he will remember his how he killed his friends and family" she said and smirked.

"Kagome, don't do this" begged Miroku. "We are your friends!"

She walked over to Miroku and kicked him in the gut. "You are no friends of mine!" she stated and walked back to Kohaku, who was screaming. Miroku moaned in pain.

Kagome stood next to Kohaku once more and started to remove the shard. Memories from his past flashed trough Kohakus mind. Sango ran and pushed Kagome away from Kohaku but it was too late, the shard was removed and right before their eyes Kohaku was engulfed in a pink light and disappeared.

Sango was in shock, the she realized what just happened, she screamed and cried. "You're crying because of that?" said Kagome, she walked over to Miroku again. "Then what will you do when he dies?" she asked. She removed the beads from Mirokus hand and made his wind tunnel grew larger.

The wind tunnel sucked in everything around him. Kagome had put up a safety barrier round herself. Sango looked at Miroku, she was terrified and started to run to him. "Don't come any closer Sango!" begged Miroku.

"No!" she ran to him, but was sucked in to the tunnel and so was Miroku. They were dead.

* * *

Finally updated this story :) I hope you guys like it.

Disclaim I don't own InuYasha


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome walked in the direction of were InuYasha and Kikyo had fallen. They were fighting with Naraku when Kagome arrived. "Naraku! You can leave this too me" she shouted to Naraku.

Naraku smirked. "As you wish, my dear" he disappeared. InuYasha and Kikyo stared at Kagome, Kikyo looked at Kagome with anger and hatred in her eyes and InuYasha looked sad.

"Who want to die first?" she asked as she pulled out a sword out of the thin air. Kagome looked at Kikyo. "Kikyo, do you want the honor?" she asked and smirked.

Kikyo shoot a purifying arrow at Kagome, who jumped up in the air and slashed her sword in the air, three black and purple strips appeared and came flying towards Kikyo. (The attack kind of look like InuYashas wind scar). InuYasha sent back the attack with the backflash wave.

Kagome blocked the wave and it vanished and reappeared in front of Kikyo. Kikyo was consumed in black, purple and pink. InuYasha froze in shocked. "KIKYO!" he screamed and turned to face Kagome.

"What's the matter InuYasha? Can't fight no more?" she laughed evilly as InuYasha lost his grip of Tessaiga. He fell to the ground and he sat on his knees and screamed out Kikyos name.

"Oh, you are no fun!" said Kagome and pouted. "I guess I'll just take you as a prisoner and play with you later. DO YOU SEE NOW INUYASHA! YOU ARE THE WEAK ONE! NOT ME!" she screamed and sent a purifying blast at him.

He screamed out in pain and fainted. He had turned into his human form, Kagome walked over to him and picked him up. She tied him up and sent him to her room at Narakus castle.

"Now, to the children and Sesshomaru" she said to herself as she ran to the place Sesshomaru and the rest had landed.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, wake up" said a concerned Rin and shook Sesshomaru. "Don't worry Rin, Sesshomaru is powerful. He is just resting" said Shippo.

"Sesshomaru-sama doesn't need to rest!" screamed Jaken.

"That's right master Jaken. Sesshomaru don't need rest" replied Kagome.

Shippo and Rin stood in front of Sesshomaru, to protect him until he had awakened. Kagome smiled friendly. "No need to worry children. I won't hurt someone that is unconscious" said Kagome. Shippo didn't like the way Kagome talked, it sounded so sweet and yet like poison. It was dangerous.

"Now children and master Jaken. It's time to say goodbye" she said and shoot them with energy. Shippo, Rin and Jaken vanished in a pink light.

She walked over to Sesshomarus unconscious body but was stopped by both AhUn and Kirara. She smiled. "Be gone!" she commended as she raised her right hand and shoot them with pure energy and they vanished in the same pink light as Shippo and the others.

Kagome shook Sesshomaru to wake him. "Wakie wakie, mister sleepy head" she said and smirked. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and sat up. He glared at Kagome.

"Oh! I'm so scared!" she said taunting him. "Now, how do you want to die?" she asked.

"Join you" he said.

"What?" she said sounding shocked.

"Join you" he repeated. "I just want to be near you" he continued. "As you wish" she said and offered him her hand, he took it and stood up. "Naraku will be please." She said and they took flight.

* * *

A quick update, sorry for the short chapter but I'll update soon! The end is near! MOHAHAHAAA!

Disclaim I on't own Inuyasha. InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived to Narakus castle. He couldn't help but to laugh evilly. "The great Lord Sesshomaru has decided to join me!" he said staring at Sesshomaru. "And why do you want to join, if you don't mind me asking?"

Sesshomaru bowed down at Narakus feet. "Kagome. I wish to join because of Kagome" he replied. Naraku couldn't help to feel bit jealous. 'Another one wants my Kagome.' He thought.

Kagome belonged to Naraku, they had made a contract that bound her to him. After all she couldn't be trusted first but she had proven herself loyal to him. Kagome walked over to Naraku and handed over the shard that was in Kohakus back.

Naraku and Sesshomaru stared at Kagome as she walked away. "I'll be back. I'm just going to fetch InuYasha" she said and walked in the direction of her bedchamber.

* * *

InuYasha was wide awake, he was trying to get lose from the ropes when Kagome walked in. "Ah, you're awake!" she said and smiled. "Here drink this" she said and took out a small bottle that was filled red liquid. He refused to drink it but Kagome forced him to. "KAGOME! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he screamed struggling to get lose. He was still in his human form.

"No, but I'm going to take you to see Naraku" she said and dragged him after her as she went back to Sesshomaru and Naraku.

Naraku sat in his throne like chair and Sesshomaru was leaning against a wall, staring at the door. It opened and in walked Kagome and behind her was InuYasha, who was yelling out curses. Kagome tossed InuYasha and he landed in front of Naraku. InuYasha moaned in pain when he hit the floor.

"So this is who you look when you're human, InuYasha. I must say this suits you much better. It shows just how weak you are" Naraku said as he walked round InuYasha.

Naraku tripped over InuYashas leg. Kagome ran over to Naraku to help him up. InuYasha glared at Naraku. "What have you done too Kagome!"

"I have done nothing. This InuYasha is your doing. She joined me because she was tired of you treating her like a defendless child" he said. Kagome hugged Naraku and kissed him on the cheek. "Can I kill him now?" she begged him. Naraku chuckled and nodded.

Kagome walked over and kneeled in front of InuYasha, who was sitting. "InuYasha before I kill you, I want to play a game called truth or dare" she said smirking. "I'll asked you three questions and if you tell the truth two out of three time you get to live but if you lie you'll die. Do you understand?" she asked and tied up the ropes that bound him. She had removed the Tessaiga. InuYasha nodded and stood up.

"First question: Why did you chose Kikyo?"

"Because I wanted to protect you Kagome! I knew that if I chose you, you would have wanted to stay after we had defeated Naraku and your family would have been very sad. You don't belong to this time Kagome!" he answered.

"Lie number one!" she yelled. "You chose Kikyo because you loved her more than me" she replied. "Second question: If both Kikyo and me was in danger and you could only save one. Who would you save?" she said staring at him.

"You, of course! Kikyo have already died once, she is a living dead. And there for I would save you" he replied smiling proudly. "Lie number two!" she yelled and InuYasha looked surprised."It's not a lie! THAT'S THE TRUTH!" he shouted.

"Question number three: Did you ever love me?" she asked and walked over to him, staring into his eyes. InuYasha looked down on the ground. "I still do" he replied. "Lie number three!" she said calmly and started to walked over to Naraku. InuYasha pulled her closer and kissed her.

Naraku glared at InuYasha and Sesshomaru growled. Kagome kissed him back and then she walked away. "Nice try but you're a dead man" she said and snapped her fingers. InuYasha started to scream out in pain.

"What did you do?" asked Naraku. "I planted a fire seed inside of him when he kissed me" she replied smirking. InuYasha was consumed by fire and he turned into ash. The ashes glowed pink. But Naraku didn't notice. Kagome walked over to InuYashas ashes and picked up the last shards of the jewel and handed them over to Naraku, he took them and the jewel was whole.

Naraku looked at the completed jewel and chuckled darkly. "Finally the jewel is complete and it's mine!"

"That's where you are wrong" replied Kagome and aimed her bow at him.

* * *

Told you, the end is near!


End file.
